The application relates to a hand-held work implement having an internal combustion engine and having an air filter.
DE 10 2004 056 149 A1 has disclosed an internal combustion engine, namely a two-stroke engine for a hand-held work implement, in which internal combustion engine the air duct and the mixture duct are extended into the pure space of the air filter. In order to avoid mixture being sucked into the air duct, the lengths of mixture duct and air duct are adapted to one another. The ducts are guided in the air filter bottom and are separated from the filter element by an intermediate wall.